Sang pur
by Lunedorell
Summary: Drago est en âge de se marier, seulement, pas de prétendante en vue. Naturellement, il doit marier une sang pur, et la seule restante se trouve à être... Ginny Weasley.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR... Mais bon, l'histoire vient quand même de moi!

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Drago Malefoy/Ginny Weasley... C'est ma première fic de ce couple, on verra bien ce que ça donne!

**Résumé:** Drago est en âge de se marier, seulement, pas de prétendante en vue. Naturellement, il doit marier une sang pur, et la seule restante se trouve à être... Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Assit dans un confortable fauteuil au milieu de son somptueux salon, un jeune homme, la tête entre les mains, ruminait ses pensées. Jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, il fixait la dernière page de la gazette du sorcier de ce jour. Un tout petit article annonçait le prochain mariage de Blaise Zabini avec Pansy Parkinson. Se retenant de jurer, l'héritier Malefoy chiffonna le journal et le lança, d'un geste précis, dans le feu qui ronflait agréablement dans la cheminée. À croire qu'il aurait du être poursuiveur, plutôt qu'être le plus minable attrapeur que l'histoire de Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Bien que ça n'aille jamais été vraiment officiel, il avait toujours prit pour acquis que Pansy et lui, c'était écrit dans le ciel. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais été amoureux de la jeune femme, mais il se devait d'épouser une sang pur, et Pansy avait toujours été en tête de liste. Quoique, avec le choix qu'il y avait… C'était soit elle, soit une cousine assez proche de lui pour avoir des enfants hybrides, soit la petite Weasley. Bien sur, il pouvait envoyer balader sa famille et faire sa vie avec qui il le voulait vraiment, mais, au fond… Disons qu'il tenait un peu trop à l'héritage familial pour se rebeller de cette façon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, assise dans sa chambre, à même le sol, Ginny Weasley achevait de recoudre le bas d'une de ses jupes, qui s'était déchirée pendant l'été. Elle venait de terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard, et attendait toujours impatiemment le résultat de ses ASPICs. Franchement, elle s'admirait. L'amour de sa vie, Harry Potter, était mort tout en délivrant le monde sorcier de Lord Voldemort, et elle ne se laissait pas du tout abattre. Bien sur, elle allait souvent porter des fleurs fraîchement cueillies sur la tombe d'Harry, bien sur, elle pleurait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Après tout, tout allait bien, pour les Weasley… Aucune mort n'avait touché la famille, si ce n'était qu'un cousin éloigné. La situation financière n'avait jamais été meilleure –Mr Weasley avait obtenu un poste plus important au ministère–.

Bien sur, elle ne se doutait pas du tout qu'au moment même, Lucius Malefoy organisait un plan pour la marier de force à son fils. Bien sur, elle ne se doutait pas que l'argent pouvait tout faire, même faire virer un employé. Bien sur, elle ne se doutait pas que le dit employé était son père. Bien sur, elle ne se doutait pas que ce soir là, il rentrerait du travail complètement abattu, et s'enfermerait durant une bonne heure, seul à seule, avec Molly, dans leur chambre. Bien sur, elle ne se doutait pas qu'aussitôt Molly sortie de la chambre, ce serait à son tour d'y entrer…

Non, Ginny ne se doutait pas que ce soir là, sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

* * *

Bon! Je sais, c'est hyper court, mais ce n'est que le prologue, que la mise en situation... **Reviews svp!** Que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas!


	2. Un mariage arrangé

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR... Mais bon, l'histoire vient quand même de moi! 

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Drago Malefoy/Ginny Weasley... C'est ma première fic de ce couple, on verra bien ce que ça donne!

**Résumé:** Drago est en âge de se marier, seulement, pas de prétendante en vue. Naturellement, il doit marier une sang pur, et la seule restante se trouve à être... Ginny Weasley.

* * *

-Mais, Molly… Commença Arthur, impuissant, alors que Mrs Weasley sortait de leur chambre, furieuse. Alors assise dans la cuisine à lire une brochure concernant les procédures de recrutement d'auror, Ginny vit sa mère sortir à l'extérieur, pour nourrir les poulets. Nourrir les poulets, à cette heure ! Apparemment, la conversation entre Arthur et Molly avait été plus mouvementée que prévu…

Justement, à cet instant précis, Arthur Weasley descendit les marches, plus pâle que jamais. Passant une main dans ce qui lui restait de cheveux, il adressa un sourire à Ginny. Un sourire totalement préoccupé, qui ne cachait en rien le malaise qui semblait naître en lui. Posant doucement la brochure sur la table, Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et tapota la chaise qui se trouvait près d'elle, l'invitant à venir se confier. Il avait toujours été là lorsque sa petite fille avait eut des soucis, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?

S'asseyant près de Ginny, Arthur soupira. Évitant soigneusement son regard, il prit une menthe qui se trouvait dans un joli plat sur la table. Nerveux, il échappa le couvercle de porcelaine qui se cassa en mille morceaux. Retenant le juron suspendu à ses lèvres, il vit Ginny sortir sa baguette et lancer un "reparo". Aussitôt, le plat se répara et alla se reposer de lui-même à sa place. Embarrassé, Arthur fourra la menthe entre ses lèvres et sourit à nouveau à Ginny. Décidément, sa petite fille avait beaucoup grandit…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, entre maman et toi ? Demanda Ginny, brisant par la même occasion le silence qui pesait sur eux depuis un moment. Elle semblait toute retournée, en descendant les escaliers.

-Oh… Commença Arthur, hésitant. J'ai… j'ai perdu mon job au ministère, avoua-t-il finalement, les oreilles rouges. Et disons que… Disons que les études de Ron coûtent plus cher que prévu.

En effet, Ron, qui avait toujours espéré une profession d'auror, était partit l'étudier plus loin, en France. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas rester ici, avec tous les souvenirs qui le rattachaient à son meilleur ami. Il avait même abandonné Hermione, qu'il aimait pourtant de tout son cœur. Or, les études qu'il suivait et l'appartement qu'il occupait coûtaient une petite fortune. Serrant les lèvres, Ginny adressa un sourire légèrement forcé à son père.

-C'est horrible, mais on s'arrangera, n'est-ce pas papa ? Après tout, Ron n'a qu'à payer lui-même ses études, et je me trouverai un emploi, tiens, justement, au village, ils cherchent quelqu'un pour travailler au café…

-J'ai bien peur que ça ne suffise pas, répondit Arthur, un sourire désolé étampé sur les lèvres.

Haussant simplement les épaules, Ginny posa son regard brun clair sur sa mère, assise à l'extérieur sur une souche d'arbre. Bien sur, la perte du boulet d'Arthur était terrible, mais Ginny aurait parié dix gallions que ce n'était pas ça qui mettait sa mère dans tous ses états.

-Mais je dois te parler, Gin'… Plus sérieusement.

Oh oh… Qu'est-ce que son père allait lui annoncer ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait repousser ses études d'auror d'un an ? Ce ne serait pas si grave, après tout, elle avait déjà vécu pire.

-Lucius Malefoy, commença Arthur, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, m'a proposé un marché…

Double oh oh… "Malefoy" et "bonne idée" devraient toujours être séparé de "ne jamais" ou "ne pas", songea Ginny, invitant son père à poursuivre d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Ginny, je ne fais que transmettre le message, et je ne te forcerai jamais, mais… Disons que Lucius a laissé entendre que… Enfin, Drago et toi… Vous pourriez vous marier.

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer dans sa propre salive. Non, sérieusement, ça ne pouvait qu'être une blague. Comme si ses parents allaient tomber aussi bas, un mariage arrangé, quand même ! Encore là, ça aurait passé avec un chic type, du genre Ernie Macmillan, mais quand même, PAS UN MALEFOY!

Seulement, en levant les yeux vers son père, Ginny crut voir une tristesse dans le regard de son père, une honte sans nom qui le rongeait. Il ne pouvait assumer les besoins de sa famille, trop nombreuse. Adressant un sourire pincé à sa fille, il la prit doucement par les épaules et secoua la tête.

-Non, oublie ça Gin', on trouvera quelque chose d'autre, lui dit-il, essayant de paraître convaincant.

-Non, dit tout simplement Ginny en haussant les épaules. Je le ferai. J'épouserai Drago Malefoy.

Étrange comme les mots qui sortaient de ses lèvres semblaient si étrangers pour la jeune femme. Épouser Drago Malefoy, quand même… Mais à bien y penser, c'était le mieux à faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais plus amoureuse, du moins, pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait été d'Harry, alors pourquoi ne pas épouser un homme qui pourrait sauver la situation financière de la famille ? Bien sur, Malefoy n'était qu'un sale gamin arrogant et prétentieux, mais, c'était mieux que rien…

Ayant un soudain besoin urgent d'être seule, Ginny se dégagea de l'emprise de son père et, sans un mot, partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Au même moment que Ginny Weasley fermait la porte de sa chambre et se laissait tomber sur son lit, Drago Malefoy astiquait son balai. Bien sur, il aurait pu confier l'ingrate tâche aux domestiques, mais son balai était son joujou, et personne d'autre que lui-même n'avait la permission de le toucher. De toute façon, il trouvait les journées longues au manoir depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études, surtout qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi. Lucius refusait que son fils commence au bas de l'échelle dans la hiérarchie du ministère de la magie, aussi utiliserait-il ses connaissances pour lui donner un poste important dès que possible. Bref, après une longue année passé seul dans son immense demeure, le moindre petit passe temps était le bienvenu pour l'héritier Malefoy.

Tout à coup, la cheminée, éteinte jusqu'à maintenant, fut brusquement emplie de flammes d'un vert émeraude. Sortant de l'âtre, Lucius Malefoy débarrassa la poussière de ses épaules d'un geste impatient et, remarquant Drago, adressa un sourire à son fils. Ne présumant rien de bon dans le sourire froid et sans joie que lui lançait son père, Drago reposa doucement son balai par terre ainsi que son nécessaire à balai. Alors qu'il se redressait en interrogeant son père du regard, il vit ce dernier se diriger vers l'immense armoire Malefoy, qui contenait plusieurs breloques frappées à leurs armoiries. Voyant son père sortir plusieurs écrins de bagues, Drago tiqua. Son père avait choisit pour lui.

En effet, il était de tradition de garder les anneaux de mariage de génération en génération, voilà pourquoi Lucius les sortaient : Il voulait que Drago fasse son choix… Mais pour le moment, Drago n'avait rien à faire de la bague que porterait sa future épouse, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était son nom… Son père lui avait probablement déniché une française venant d'une bonne famille… Quoique, dans la famille Malefoy, tous et toutes avaient toujours été anglais, et il aurait été mal vu d'épouser une française.

Interrogeant son père du regard, Drago vit ce dernier sourire d'un air assez satisfait. S'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de son fils, Lucius prit bien le temps de s'installer confortablement avant de prendre parole. À croire qu'il aimait fait languir son fils.

-Ginevra Weasley, dit tout simplement Lucius après un moment qui parut interminable pour le jeune homme.

Drago crut faire une syncope. Se marier avec une traître à son sang ! Son père devait sûrement le narguer, il n'oserait quand même pas la marier avec cette… amie de sang de bourbe ! En plus, cette fille avait été la petite amie de Potter ! Quand même, il n'allait pas reprendre les vieilleries de son ennemi… Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Lucius leva la main pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas le moment pour rouspéter.

Drago Malefoy devrait épouser Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Ginny s'étira longuement en bâillant. Se retournant dans son lit, elle soupira d'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fige complètement. Se rappelant soudainement des évènements de la veille, elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et jura mentalement. Elle allait épouser Drago Malefoy ! Quelle… erreur !

Attrapant le cadre qui décorait sa table de chevet depuis deux ans, elle fixa longuement la photo d'Harry et d'elle-même, enlacés, envoyant de resplendissants sourires tout en dansant. Cette photo avait été prise au mariage de Bill et Fleur. C'était à cette soirée qu'Harry avait décidé de revenir avec elle.

Effleurant du bout des doigts le visage d'Harry, Ginny ferma longuement les yeux en serrant les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Essuyant d'un geste impatient les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues, elle regarda à nouveau Harry.

-Je suis désolée Harry…

Puis, elle reposa le cadre et sortit de sa chambre.

Arrivée au salon, Ginny se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil favori, et replia ses jambes contre elle-même. Fixant le tricot que sa mère avait achevé la veille, une ravissante paire de chaussettes pour l'enfant qu'aurait Fleur d'ici la fin de l'été, Ginny se surprit à sourire. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être tante ! De pouvoir adorer cet enfant…

CRAC !

Sursautant, Ginny vit Fleur qui venait de transplaner dans le salon. Replaçant soigneusement sa robe de soie, la quart de vélane adressa un sourire à l'intention de sa belle-sœur. Bien que Ginny n'ait pas aimé la fiancée de Bill, elle adorait sa femme… En effet, Fleur avait acquis une maturité et une gentillesse hors du commun en s'attachant aux Weasley… Même Molly l'adorait !

S'essayant près de Ginny, Fleur replaça quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de son chignon et reprit son radieux sourire.

-Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ne pouvant se résoudre à casser le beau sourire de Fleur, Ginny se contenta de sourire tristement en lâchant un "ça va" peu convaincant.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, comme d'habitude, Fleur l'avait devinée ! Elle s'humecta les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre parole.

-Je vais me marier avec Drago Malefoy.

Elle savait que Fleur connaissait son futur époux, après tout, tout le monde connaissait la "tragique" histoire de Lucius Malefoy, qui s'était "fait soudoyer par Voldemort alors que son seul but était de rejoindre le bon camp"… Son coup de bluff, ajouté à une coquette somme de gallions, lui avait épargné, à lui et sa famille, l'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

-Mais, enfin, c'est insensé ! S'indigna Fleur, devinant aussitôt la cause de ce mariage quasi forcé.

Ginny se contenta d'hausser les épaules et partit à la cuisine chercher une délicieuse brioche fraîchement faite.

Assise à la table, feuilletant la gazette, Ginny sursauta légèrement en entendant un cognement d'hibou à la fenêtre. Un grand duc. Ouvrant la fenêtre, la jeune femme laissa l'oiseau entrer dans la cuisine et attrapa la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Une lettre qui lui était adressée et qui provenait, elle en était certaine, de son futur époux.

_Ginny, _

_Je ne veux pas plus que toi de ce foutu mariage, mais apparemment, nous n'avons pas le choix._

_Retrouve-moi demain au Chaudron Baveur, à midi, et ne soit pas en retard._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_

Alors, c'était comment? Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine, alors je serai lente pour répondre aux reviews! Mais Dès que je reviens, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre que j'aurai écrit sur le bord de la mer!


	3. Une première rencontre

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR... Mais bon, l'histoire vient quand même de moi!

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Drago Malefoy/Ginny Weasley... C'est ma première fic de ce couple, on verra bien ce que ça donne!

**Résumé:** Drago est en âge de se marier, seulement, pas de prétendante en vue. Naturellement, il doit marier une sang pur, et la seule restante se trouve à être... Ginny Weasley.

Aie. Aie aie aie... Je suis TELLEMENT désolée de l'ÉNORME retard :O!!! Dire que je vous avais promis ce chapitre il y a plus de quatre mois! Sorryyyy!!

Mais bon, je marche à l'inspiration, et entre la fin de l'été ou rien ne marchait, et l'école … Mais je vous promets de ne jamais abandonner cette fic. Peut-être que les chapitres seront longs à venir… On verra!

En tout cas… Enjoy!!

* * *

Midi quinze.

Assise dans le pub depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Ginny fulminait intérieurement en relisant la lettre de Drago. _Retrouve-moi demain au Chaudron Baveur, à midi, et ne soit pas en retard._

Ne soit pas en retard…

La prochaine fois, se promit-elle mentalement, elle le serait.

Vidant sa deuxième bièraubeurre, Ginny s'apprêta à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Bon, il était peut-être une peste, mais il avait l'avantage d'être… complètement craquant. Même que quelques adolescentes s'étaient retournées sur son passage pour mieux le voir et gloussaient maintenant en parlant, Ginny en était sûre, de lui.

Après avoir balayé la pièce d'un regard indifférent, il se dirigea vers elle et s'installa confortablement, sans un retard pour elle, sans une seule excuse pour son retard. Sentant le regard des adolescentes sur sa nuque, Ginny eut la sensation qu'elle venait de s'attirer plusieurs ennemies. Elle eut soudainement envie de rire, ou de pleurer, elle n'en était pas certaine. Alors que la plupart des filles de son âge auraient donné cher pour se trouver à sa place, elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : prendre la fuite.

Après un silence gênant, Drago leva enfin les yeux sur elle et le regarda longuement, comme s'il l'évaluait du regard. Selon tous les avis, Ginny était une beauté avec ses yeux marrons brillants, et sa chevelure de feu. Mais disons que depuis la mort d'Harry, elle avait perdu de son éclat. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme avant. Elle se fichait de son apparence. Parlant d'apparence, le t-shirt unicolore et le jean informe qu'elle avait revêtit ce jour là ne l'avantageait pas particulièrement.

Soutenant son regard, Ginny se surprit à sourire. Mieux encore, Drago lui sourit à son tour. Mais, elle s'en rendit bien vite compte, il ne souriait pas d'un sourire aimable, ou amusé… Il lui souriait froidement, l'air pincé, sans émotions, le genre de sourire qu'on réserve aux gens que l'on n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer, Ginny se leva et, sans lui jeter un dernier regard, se dirigea vers la cour du pub. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il l'avait suivit, elle tapota la bonne brique avec sa baguette magique et attendit patiemment que le chemin s'ouvre devant elle. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle avança d'un pas, puis elle sentit une main sur son avant-bras. C'était lui. À nouveau, elle fut frappée par sa beauté et son charme, mais fit tout le nécessaire pour le lui camoufler.

-Si je t'ai fait venir, ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu partes sans moi, lui dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Sa voix avait changé, ce n'était plus la voix traînante du temps de Poudlard, elle était devenue plus rauque, plus sérieuse, plus mure… Plus… sexy. C'est en fait, reprit-il, parce que je veux que nous allions trouver ta bague.

L'information prit plusieurs secondes à s'acheminer au cerveau de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin cliqué, Drago était déjà entré dans le Chemin de Traverse.

-Mais… Il n'y a pas une tradition qui exige que je porte une bague Malefoy ? Demanda Ginny en le rattrapant. Drago eut un rictus, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Si, mais pour moi, tu ne seras jamais assez digne pour faire parti de ma famille.

Aurait-il put trouver quelque chose de plus méchant à lui dire ?

Insultée, Ginny le dépassant en le bousculant volontairement et ne ralentit que lorsqu'il eut une bonne centaine de mètres les séparant. Comment avait-elle put accepter d'épouser cet idiot ?! Lorsqu'il la rattrapa, elle ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard et entra dans la bijouterie, boutique si snob que Ginny ne s'était jamais imaginée à l'intérieur. Souriant mentalement à la tête que ferait les vendeuses en voyant son accoutrement, elle croisa les bras et se dirigea près d'un comptoir afin de regarder les bagues d'un air absent.

-Pourquoi pas celle-ci, proposa gentiment Drago en désignant du regard un simple anneau, sans pierres, sans gravures.

Bon, d'accord, il faisait un effort pour être sympa, mais quand même…

Ginny secoua lentement la tête et pointa un anneau d'argent pur orné d'un petit diamant. Ginny constata avec un malin plaisir que la bague coûtait une cinquantaine de gallions(1). Drago acquiesça sur-le-champ, ayant probablement peur que Ginny en propose une encore plus chère.

Après avoir payé, Drago sortit de la boutique, la bague dans ses poches, et commença à marcher vers le Chaudron Baveur en silence, sans attendre Ginny. Bien vite, la jeune femme le rattrapa et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

-Quand même, tu pourrais m'attendre…

Se contentant de lui jeter un regard, Drago haussa les épaules et entra dans le pub, pour aussitôt se diriger vers la cheminée réservée aux entrées et sorties. Cependant, au moment d'entrer dans l'âtre, Drago fit un tout petit sourire, sincère cette fois, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny. Intense. Sans cesser de la fixer droit dans les yeux, il lança son adresse et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Son cœur battant à toute allure, Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle prit dans son sac à main un rouleau de parchemin et sa plume.

_Salut Ron,_

_Je ne sais pas si la nouvelle s'est rendue jusqu'à toi, mais je vais me marier dans une semaine. Étrange, non? Ce n'est malheureusement pas un mariage d'amour, ne me pose pas trop de questions. Pas maintenant en tout cas. C'est avec Drago Malefoy. Non, ce n'est pas une blague…Je sais que c'est affreusement nul, mais que veux-tu…_

_Je sais que tu es très occupé ces temps ci, avec tes études et tout… Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes… Et puis, j'aurais une faveur à te demander… Pourrais-tu accompagner Hermione? J'ai peur qu'elle se sente mal, avec tous ces Sangs Purs. Ce serait vraiment génial que tu fasses ça pour moi._

_Tu me manques. À bientôt._

_Ginny, ta petite sœur qui t'adore._

Souriant face à sa propre initiative, Ginny souffla doucement sur l'encre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sèche, puis fourra la lettre dans son sac. Comme Drago l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle entra dans l'âtre et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Cependant, elle ne lança pas son adresse… Elle lança celle d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule…

D'ordinaire, Hermione et Ginny se contentaient de correspondre par écrit. Elles ne se l'étaient jamais vraiment avouées, mais le fait d'être ensemble ravivait plus que jamais la douleur d'avoir perdu Harry. C'est sans doute pourquoi Hermione, qui était confortablement installée en lisant un énorme grimoire, sursauta en voyant la rouquine sortir de sa cheminée. Marquant soigneusement sa page, Hermione posa le livre sur sa table de salon, se leva, et vint vers Ginny, le tout en silence. Un silence interrogateur. Un silence inconfortable. Ginny se mit soudainement à regretter son impulsion, mais se força à sourire.

-Ginny! Quelle… agréable surprise…

Pour casser la glace, Ginny enlaça son amie et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Sentant la situation de malaise s'amplifier, Hermione proposa une tasse de thé à son amie, qui accepta.

Confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, Ginny attendit patiemment qu'Hermione revienne avec un plateau contenant deux tasses bien fumantes, un pot de sucre ainsi qu'un pot de lait. Ginny sucra légèrement son thé puis prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis désolée d'être venue sans t'avertir… Mais je devais te le dire, je vais me marier.

-Félicitation!! S'exclama Hermione, souriante.

-Avec Drago Malefoy, rajouta Ginny en fixant sa tasse.

Naturellement, Hermione tiqua, perdant immédiatement son sourire.

-Mais… Pourquoi?

-Sang Pur…

Ginny leva enfin un regard larmoyant vers son amie.

-Mais tes parents! Ils ne pensent pas comme ça, répondit Hermione en la dévisageant. Tu ne me dis pas tout…

-Papa a perdu son emploi… et la situation financière de Malefoy nous aidera… C'est nul, je sais… Mais c'est ma décision, papa ne m'a rien imposé.

-Gin'! Tu ne peux PAS faire ça!! Tu gâcherais ta vie…

-Hermione, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter. Ma décision est prise, et de toute façon, je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer maintenant qu'Harry est mort. Point final.

N'ayant pas l'habitude que Ginny parle aussi ouvertement de la mort d'Harry, Hermione posa lentement sa tasse sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans le salon. Puis, sans un mot, elle vint rejoindre Ginny sur son fauteuil et l'enlaça doucement. Ginny la laissa faire pendant un moment, puis se dégagea.

-Hermione, j'aurais un service à te demander. Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui, mais ça me ferait très plaisir. Pourrais-tu accompagner Ron au mariage? Tu vois, il se sent un peu hors du coup maintenant qu'il est parti…

Baissant légèrement les yeux, Hermione lissa un pli dans sa jupe et hoche brièvement la tête.

-C'est d'accord. Mais, Ginny… Sans vouloir être impolie, j'aimerais être seule en ce moment.

-Pas de problème! À bientôt Hermione.

Elle la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, puis rentra chez elle par la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny jouait dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Elle n'avait pas faim du tout, elle qui pourtant avait un appétit d'ogre. N'écoutant même pas la conversation qui se déroulait à table, elle se plongea dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Le soleil couchant était tout simplement magnifique, et serrait le cœur de Ginny. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux, et se força donc à détourner le regard.

Remarquant un silence inhabituel, elle leva les yeux vers ses frères et vit qu'ils la fixaient tous. Ainsi que ses parents. Ainsi que Fleur. Elle haussa les sourcils, et se força à prendre une petite bouchée.

-Ginny? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à la question, lui demanda doucement Molly, sourcils froncés.

Voyant bien que la rouquine ne répondait rien, Fleur vola à son secours.

-Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas entendue, enfin! Ginny, nous voulions simplement savoir comme ça s'était passé aujourd'hui, avec Drago.

-Bien.

Ginny entendit Bill soupirer et vit son père baisser les yeux sur son verre de vin.

-Il n'est pas le gars le plus gentil que je connaisse, mais ce n'était pas si mal. Vraiment.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de sa famille. Ginny prit une grande gorgée de son jus de citrouille, qu'elle recracha presque aussitôt en voyant la fenêtre. Voletant dans tous les sens, le hibou de Ron hululait joyeusement.

-COQ! S'écria Ginny en se levant d'un bon. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau dans la pièce, pour ensuite lui prendre la lettre qu'il lui apportait. Elle déchira rapidement l'enveloppe et lut rapidement le message.

_Ginny,_

_Je suis encore sous le choc de ta lettre. Malefoy?!_

_J'arrive demain matin, gardez-moi une place pour le petit dej'. _

_Compte sur moi pour Hermione._

_À bientôt, Ron._

Ginny eut un sourire radieux.

-Maman, demain matin, tu feras deux fois plus de bacon, Ron vient nous rejoindre!

Elle eut un grand sourire et s'attaqua à son assiette.

* * *

(1) – Je ne suis pas sûre de l'exactitude de mes sources, mais j'ai vu que selon JKR, un gallion équivaudrait environ à 5 livres, alors la bague coûterait environ 360$ US.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews, svp!! En fait, ce sont les reviews que je reçois encore qui m'ont convaincu de l'écrire, ce chapitre!! N'hésitez surtout pas, même si c'est juste pour dire que ça vous plaît… Parce que c'est vraiment très très encourageant!!


End file.
